equestria_girlsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Flash Sentry
Flash Sentry é um personagem da franquia My Little Pony e um dos principais personagens de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica que aparece em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, nos curtas de animação e em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Desenvolvimento No final de Abril de 2013, uma imagem da Twilight Sparkle humana e de Flash Sentry humano como eles aparecem no filme, com Flash carregando um estojo de guitarra, foi anonimamente postado online com o nome "ts_fs.png" e acompanhado pelo texto "MMM HMM".1 Em 16 de Maio de 2013, Meghan McCarthy escreveu no Twitter "So funny people are calling blue haired guy in #EquestriaGirls “Brad”. His name is obviously “Dreamy Cutebottom” #notreally".2 Representação nos filmes My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Flash Sentry aparece primeiramente como um Guarda Real Pégaso no Império do Cristal. Twilight Sparkleacidentalmente bate nele quando entra na sala do trono. Ele formalmente anuncia a sua chegada para as outras princesas. O homólogo humano de Flash Sentry aparece primeiramente em Canterlot High quando Twilight bate nele no corredor. Ele a ajuda a se levantar e pergunta se ela está bem. Depois, Twilight acidentalmente derrama uma bebida nele na cafeteria e ele brinca que ele precisam parar de se encontrar daquele jeito. Rarity revela a Twilight que ele é ex-namorado de Sunset Shimmer. Quando Sunset Shimmer acusa Twilight de arruinar a decoração do Baile de Outono, Flash Sentry prova que as imagens são falsas e a Vice-Diretora Luna permite que Twilight Sparkle continue na competição. Twilight fica tão agradecida que ela abraça Flash Sentry. Ele pede a Twilight para acompanha-lo no Baile, mas confunde os "não" dela como a resposta quando ela estava surtando pelo Baile ter sido adiado. Quando o Baile volta a sua agenda normal, Twilight esclarece a confusão com Flash Sentry e concorda em dançar uma música com ele. O Baile é interrompido quando Sunset Shimmersobe ao poder e convoca um exercito de estudantes hipnotizados, incluindo Flash Sentry. Twilight e suas amigas derrotam Sunset Shimmer, fazendo todos voltarem ao normal. Flash Sentry finalmente pede uma dança a Twilight. Na pista de dança, ele imita o velho estilo de dança de Twilight. Quando Twilight retorna para o Castelo de Cristal no final do filme, ela novamente bate no homólogo pônei de Flash Sentry. Ele a ajuda a se levantar e diz que eles precisam paras de se encontrar daquele jeito. Quando as amigas de Twilight dizem que ela tem uma queda por ele, Twilight nega, mas fica envergonhada. Pinkie Pie corretamente advinha que ele lembra a Twilight um guitarrista que ela conheceu e gosta no mundo humano. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks No Segundo filme, Flash Sentry elogia As Rainbooms por sua performance e pergunta a elas se Twilight vai voltar para o festival de música da escola. Logo depois, Sunset Shimmer revela a suas amigas que ela só namorou Flash para ficar mais popular e nunca gostou realmente dele. Ele é depois visto na lanchonete durante a canção das Dazzlings. Em um ponto, Sonata Dusk toca as cordas da guitarra dele. Assim como a maior parte dos estudantes de Canterlot High, Flash e sua banda caem no feitiço das Dazzlings e se tornam super competitivos. Durante a Batalha de Bandas, ele é visto enfrentando os ecológicos. Ele também mostra hostilidade contra Twilight, fazendo-a chorar. Quando o feitiço das Dazzlings é quebrado, Flash parabeniza Twilight e a abraçar, mas Trixie interrompe o momento de afeição deles. Dia Perfeito para a Diversão No curta animado de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Dia Perfeito para a Diversão, Flash Sentry aparece no carnaval de Canterlot High e assiste ao show das Rainbooms. Personalidade Ambos humano e pônei, Flash Sentry é mostrado como sendo bondoso e cavalheiro. Ele retorna os sentimentos de Twilight com afeição quando ele é humano. Em ambos os filmes, ele também mostra sinais de ser desastrado em público, como quando ele bate na porta enquanto acompanhava Twilight no Baile de Outono e batendo em uma parede enquanto saia da sala da banda. Enquanto estava sob o feitiço das Dazzlings, Flash se torna frio e malicioso. Ele discute com Twilight quando ela entra na Batalha de Bandas, acreditando que ela está tentando tomar a vitória dele e ele ridicula Sunset Shimmer ao dizer: "Essa é a menina malvada que a gente adora". Citações : "Sua Alteza, Princesa Twilight Sparkle!" : — Versão pônei, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls : "Oh! Você tá bem?" : — Versão humano, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls : "O que eu ia fazer? Não provar sua inocência? Isso não seria digno de um Canterlot Wondercolt, não é?" : — My Little Pony: Equestria Girls : "A gente tem que parar de se encontrar desse jeito, né?" : — Ambas as versões, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls : "Uh, Será que alguma amiga sua de fora, eh... da cidade vai aparecer? Já que é um evento tão especial e tal." : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks : "É, ai você decidiu voltar só pra me derrotar na Batalha de Bandas. Eu quero ganhar Twilight, e você tá tentando ganhar de mim?! Que amiga." : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks : "Acha que vai ajudar suas amigas, é?! Você não tem ideia do que tá fazendo!" : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks : "Essa é a menina malvada que a gente adora!" : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks : "As Rainbooms arrasaram! Vocês foram incríveis!" : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Principais